


let's break up (i miss you)

by luffnoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Noren, jenren, lol, renjun misses jeno, so he breaks up with him, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/pseuds/luffnoren
Summary: After months of dating, from being best friends to lovers, Renjun still flushes whenever Jeno is around. He's too good to be real! He said in defense.Or where Renjun misses Jeno so he wants them to break up (makeout)





	let's break up (i miss you)

"Jeno let's break up"

The mentioned boy stiffens, blinks. _What the fuck? Is_ _he serious?_

Earlier, hours after dinner when Jeno felt like strumming his guitar in his room, thinking of someone he barely met after school days were over, Renjun had called him over the phone to go down. He wondered why, but still complied. Only to see his boyfriend there, tapping his feet on the ground in front of Jeno's house.

"Noㅡ yeah? I'm serious." Clearing his throat at the sudden tension his boyfriend's stare gives him.  
  
Jeno doesn't move. Looking straight _directly_ into Renjun's caramel orbs that glow up with the streak of light on his face.  
  
"Ugh fine!" Renjun groans.  
  
"I-I just miss you okay? _You know_ , things happened like this and that and here I am, in front of your house _because I miss you_." Renjun sulks. Last words nearly like a whisper, Jeno could've missed but he _hears._    
  
"You miss me."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why do you miss me?"

"I just do."

"Nah, there must be a reason."

"Because you're my boyfriend?"

"And what if I'm your boyfriend?"

"I like you?"   
  
"You do?"

"Of course I do _idiot_!" The older hissed at his boyfriend's tease.

"Really?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Renjun looks away, eyes landing everywhere but Jeno.

After months of dating, from being best friends to lovers, Renjun still flushes whenever Jeno is around. _He's too good to be real!_ He said in defense.

"Oh no.. what should I do? A pretty boy just confessed he likes me? And. I do like him too. For years now." Said Jeno.

"W-wait for real?!" 

"Hmm.." Jeno hums in betweent nods.

"Since when?"

"Since third year? Dunno actually. It just happened." Jeno smiles. "When you confessed, I couldn't think of anything not even a word." He continues, reminscing the memory of the smaller boy from four months ago, flushed cheeks, lips in bright red as he continuously chews it, rambling how much he likes Jeno. The latter snuggles to his boyfriend's figure, closer, _closer._ Closing his eyes as he feel the older's soft skin against his. He placed his head at the crook of Renjun's neck, brushing his nose against it, hands wrapped around his slim waist, feeling the warmth the mentioned boy gives. 

"Well then.."  
  
Jeno lets out a sweet hum in question, still enjoying the fragrant smell of his boyfriend that to him, the smell of _cloud nine_. Jeez.   
  
"I think I can give you suggestion." The older boy smirked, confidence suddenly engulfs him, pulling away to look at his boyfriend.  
  
The taller boy groaned at the action, not letting his boyfriend go. "Suggestion?"  
  
Renjun nods, smiling. Blush across his cheeks to the tip of his ears. "Yeah."  
  
Jeno hums again. It's becoming a _habit_.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
Renjun presses his lips on Jeno's. It's short, but powerful enough to make Jeno's knees weaken, wanting more of his boyfriend's soft and strawberry-flavored lips.  
  
"Like that." The latter says as he looks away, _whisper_ giggling so they won't wake up anyone.  
  
"No Huang, you didn't just do that." Jeno says as carries his boyfriend to his room, lifting his petite figure, wrapping the boy's legs onto his waist. Renjun couldn't help but squeak at the sudden action.   
  
Jeno just laughs, biting his lips too _softly_ to prevent a smile flash on his face.  
  
 _Renjun, you must pay for it_. My kiss. He says as he maneuvers them to his room. Quietly, of course. But that's impossible because Renjun's squeaks won't lessen. _Seems like my plan will be done earlier._  Jeno says as he clicks his tongue and presses his slightly-chapped lips into Renjun's soft ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi? this is my first noren fic which i actually FINISHED so thought ladies? mwaha ^___^♡


End file.
